


Sweet Dreams

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

The soft pitter patter of rain echoed on the roof of the house as Frisk tossed and turned in her bed. The mattress was as softer than anything she could imagine, but she couldn’t find a spot to cease her restlessness. Every instant that she lost to sleep was plagued by shocks, some worse than others. Small black creatures pulling on her limbs until they nearly snapped and popped, guttural laughs coming from the things that pull. Her friends suffering an attack, sometimes from human, sometimes from their own psyche. She was unable to sleep at all, the nightmares too much for her to bear. She scolded past Frisk for agreeing to go to that scary movie showing with Sans.

The restless child tried to find the spot that would send her into sweet dreamscape, not tortured by her unconscious mind. Her mattress creaked in protest, the child’s movements not agreeing with the springs and wood. Eventually her mind grew tired enough that she did escape, but only for as long.

The horrible creatures came back , only pinpricks in the dream at first. The happy landscape in a cloudless day nearly perfect, but little black spots dotted in Frisk’s vision, marring the beauty. She tried to block them out and not think of them, but they were still there, never disappearing.

The dots got ever so slowly bigger, growing at a painfully slow pace. They paused when Frisk tried to focus on them, stealthily moving along. They grew and grew, adding more and more mass onto themselves. Before long, they were bulbous, disgusting things, with faces forever frozen in a scream. Their torment was eternal, and they hoped to share that with Frisk.

There was a loud bang, lightning had struck and thunder boomed, Frisk jolted from her dream, crying out. Hiding all but her eyes in her quilted blanket. Her back was rod straight and the hairs were on end. Commotion was heard in the room next to hers, the Dreemurrs hopping from their own dreams to help Frisk’s. Heavy footfalls sped down the hall, the doorknob turning.

The oaken door swung open, the hinges creaked. Toriel came in, her eyes tired but soft. “My child, are you ok?”

The girl was shaking slightly, the soft blanket held to her face quivering, her hands clutching it so tight that her knuckles were nearly white. Her eyes wide with terror, staring blankly at the picture laden wall. Toriel reached out and took the music box on Frisk’s bedside table, the old wooden device has survived for many years and put many children to sleep. Exactly what Toriel needed. Frisk watched Toriel as she did this, her fear slightly going away.

She opened the drawer on the table and shuffled around inside of it, papers rubbing against each other, small knickknacks and tools clanking around in the storage space. She plucked a folded paper, looking at the small dots and the title, making sure it was the right one. She placed it in the old machine, turning the crank. A soft, smooth melody started to be played, the notes slow and calming. Toriel sang along.

“Slee-ep now,  
“Dream sweet-ly,  
“All’s calm now,  
“It is time for ease,  
“Please child,  
“Go to sleep,  
“And rest for,  
“The morning,  
“The heavens,  
“Will shine on you,  
“Let sweet dreams,  
“Come for you,   
“Go to sleep”

The notes rung in a soft, bell-like timbre. Toriel’s voice resonated with the tones, her voice smooth and calm, despite being just woken up. Frisk’s head bobbed to the music, the slow rhythm calming her nerves, her eyes turning less anxious and more relax. She melted back into her bed, her body losing all tension, her mind clearing. She fell into a light sleep.

Toriel sang until she saw Frisk’s eyes close, her breathing settling. The motherly monster continued the tune, humming along. She’s sung and hummed this tune so many times, it’s become nearly second nature. She knew when to decrescendo, and where to hold the note just a bit longer. The tune always brought her great joy to sing. Tonight was no exception.

Frisk dreamed of her friends, all together. All smiling, all laughing, enjoying their favorite foods. Sans had his Grillby’s Brand Katsup handy, and more than enough pie to go around. It was, once again nearly perfect. But it was once again marred by a single, black spot.

Toriel softly moved to the door again, her feet making no sound against the hard wood flooring. She turned the knob of the door slowly to avoid making any unnecessary noise.

The spot grew, much faster, much larger, almost taking up the entire scene. Frisk jolted up again, making Toriel spin around in surprise.

“M-mom,” said Frisk, “Would it be ok if I slept with you and dad tonight?”

Toriel smiled tiredly at Frisk, “Of course, my child. If it helps you sleep clearly.” Frisk nodded at the words, unraveling herself from her covers. She grabbed a hold of Toriel’s hand and they moved to the next room over, Asgore sleeping peacefully in the bed.

Toriel looked down at Frisk, “He must’ve heard the lullaby as well,” chuckling lightly as she helped the child onto the bed, “Don’t worry, he’s a heavy sleeper.”

Frisk snuggled under the blanket, already partially warm, but not uncomfortably so. That was the magic of boss-monsters, they could keep anything at a rather comfortable temperature any time they wanted. Toriel got in next to Frisk, moving a pillow over for Frisk’s head to rest on.

Frisk moved up against her new mom, her fur almost unbelievably soft, and perfectly warm too. The child snuggled up close and closed her eyes, resting her head onto the down filled pillow. She sighed and fell, once again, into sleep.

This time, no dots were seen, and they never were seen again.


End file.
